Nathaniel Cotton
More commonly known as "Bird," he is Kiddo Morgan's sidekick and idolizer, and would follow him to death. He is also the only member of the group to have known Kiddo before he was Kiddo, therefore knows his true name. Origin of Nickname At first he was temporarily allowed to join Captain Augustus' crew until his "mommy came" but when the ship took off, he was given an actual job in the crow's nest since the last crew member had just been killed by Indians. Being in the crow's nest, he earned himself the nickname of "Bird." Unlike Kiddo, who tried to teach the crew to learn how to do things for themselves, Bird ties everyone's shoes whenever they need it. Early Life and Education Bird was the young boy that "both time and memory had forgotten" when Kiddo Morgan first ran away from home. He forgoed eating in order to feed the boy that inhabited the pig sty, and Kiddo Morgan made such an impression on him that he sought for the boy throughout his youth and young adulthood (apparently he recognized the child who had stayed with him from a rough sketch in a newspaper which was labeled "Kiddo Morgan"). Not wishing to be a farmer, Bird went against his parent's wishes - as Kiddo had done - and enrolled in law school to have a degree to fall back on before seeking out Kiddo. His parents were farmers and he makes no mention of any siblings. Personality Traits He idolizes Kiddo Morgan and therefore does everything that Kiddo Morgan tells him to do, including ways to act and feel. But there are times when he becomes fed up with Kiddo giving him menial tasks, or when he pities Seraphina and will tell her part of the story. He is known for taking Kiddo Morgan's orders and doubling them or making them harsher in the hopes of pleasing Kiddo, but Kiddo often does not take notice. Physically Appearance Bird's physical appearance is the butt of many jokes aimed at him for although he is only one year younger than Kiddo, he grows no facial hair and shows no sign of aging in his face. He is blonde with "innocent baby blue eyes," and is shorter than Kiddo, but "just barely" taller than Seraphina which makes him feel superior. Relationships 'Bird and Kiddo' Bird idolizes Kiddo and has since they were children. After recognizing a print of Kiddo Morgan in the newspaper as the sme boy who had stayed at his house many years before, he sets out to find Kiddo and join him on his ship. Kiddo pretends not to remember Bird, because he does not wish to recall a time when he wasn't Kiddo Morgan. Bird sometimes gets frustrated when Kiddo does not take notice of his good deeds. Bird realizes that the best way to get on Kiddo's good side and to get to do the things he wants to do is to stroke his ego. Being that Bird knew him before he was "Kiddo Morgan," he is the only one that knows Kiddo's real name and his histroy. 'Bird and Seven' Bird treats Seven as Kiddo treats her except harsher in the hopes that Kiddo will appreciate it. However, he is often left "in charge" of Seven (a fact that Seven often overcomes) and gets to know her well and feels bad for her, writing in the log somethings that Kiddo would rather not have known, such as his observations of Kiddo toward Seraphina. It can be hurtful toward Seven though when her hopes get up high only to be dashed by Kiddo's pride. Bird and the Captain's Log Bird is the writer of the Captain's Log after the other was lost in the storm. He writes what he sees, as well as what Kiddo tells him to write and what to fix in what Seraphina has written.